Infancia robada
by Princes-Slash
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. titulo en ingles:A Stolen Childhood AUTOR: Jaffaninja Una traición devastadora separa de cinco años de edad, a los gemelos Harry y Ashton Potter. Ashton es el Elegido con una cicatriz en forma de corazón, y Harry está muerto. O eso es lo que todos pensamos ... Mi opinión sobre un Voldemor influencia a Harry. ¡Dark Harry!
1. Epilogo: Viviendo una pesadilla

**Princes-Slash: Ya sé, no he escrito nada desde hace mil años XP pero es que la inspiración se me ha ido. Pero como recompensa les traigo este finc muy bueno es de Jaffaninja y este es una traducción AUTORISADA. Disfruten. Y recuerden ESTE FINC NO ME PERTENECE, AL IGUAL QUE HARRY POTTER.**

**VERDADERO AUTOR: Así que este es otro de los Voldemort plantea conceptos a Harry y aparte Harry tiene un gemelo que es el niño-que-vivió. Yo quería hacer la mía, poner mi toque personal a la misma.****No va a haber similitudes entre este finc y otros con los mismos temas (bueno, eso es inevitable) pero yo voy a hacer es original (o tratar de, en cualquier caso).**

**Necesito de crédito algunos autores que me han inspirado más que la mayoría, aunque, por lo que si aún no lo hayan, echa un vistazo a 'A Shattered Profecía "por Dark Project Overlord,' The Darkness Within 'por Kurinoone (especialmente en la versión de reescritura) y el Sacrificios Arco, que comienza con 'Salvar al Connor', por el Rayo en la onda.****Me quito el sombrero a ellos, son los autores impresionantes fanfics.****Si usted no ha leído su trabajo, sin embargo, te sugiero que hagas, es extraordinario.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: sólo voy a decir esto una vez - yo soy un estudiante en edad adolescente privado, por lo tanto no es de su propiedad de Harry Potter.****Todo lo que pertenece a reconocer JKR.****Yo, sin embargo, el dueño de mis anticonceptivos orales (por ejemplo, Ashton).****Esta historia se asemeja a otras historias en este sitio.****No voy a decir que es pura coincidencia, pero estoy tratando de hacer esto diferente.**

**He hecho Harry, Ron, Draco, y todos los demás cuatro años más en esta UA, porque se adapta a mis propósitos mejor.****Sólo un mano a mano.****No cambia mucho la trama, todo lo demás está todavía en el mismo periodo de tiempo.**

**Así que sin más preámbulos, aquí está:**

Una infancia robada

Prólogo

Lily Potter quiere que todos los días sean así. Ella, James y los otros merodeadores - Sirius, Remus y Peter - sentados y riéndose en la sala de estar, los gemelos Harry y Ashton durmiendo arriba. El fuego vacilante calentando toda la casa. La ilusión de que estaban a salvo.

No lo estaban, ella lo sabía, pero era una ilusión agradable. Fuera de los límites del encantamiento Fidelio, la guerra continuaba, pero Dumbledore había insistido en que pasó a la clandestinidad. Cuando ella había escuchado la profecía, ella no es exactamente posible objeto. Sus hijos tenían que estar a salvo de Voldemort. Tenían sólo cinco años, ¡por el amor de Dios! Ella no permitiría que una profecía arruinar sus vidas.

Lo que ella no sabía era cuán lejos de la realidad estaban. Al otro lado de la habitación de ella, el hombre pequeño, apodado Colagusano se frotó las manos con ansiedad. Ya estaban resbaladizas por el sudor, pero sus nervios estaban recibiendo lo mejor de él. _Cálmate,_ se dijo. _Vas a estar bien.__Ellos no saben nada acerca de lo que está a punto de hacer._

Él sabía que los demás eran ignorantes de sus lealtades, pero no pudo convencerlo de que estaría bien. Se recalco el plan, en varias ocasiones, una y otra vez en su cabeza. Si iba a funcionar. Era infalible. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

El reloj dio las once, y los otros, riendo demasiado ocupado en una broma que Sirius había hecho, no se dieron cuenta. Pero lo hizo Peter. Estaba sucediendo ahora. _¿Tan pronto?_ pensó en la desesperación, pero la excusa preparada ya estaba en sus labios. Había practicado esto durante semanas. Todo tenía que hacerse a la perfección.

"James, ¿le importaría mostrarme el cuarto de baño?", preguntó. Se las arregló para mantener el temblor de su voz, a pesar de que aumentó inusualmente alto en la última sílaba.

James miró sorprendido, pero sonrió con buen humor. "¡Por supuesto. Aunque yo pensaba que sabias donde estaba Colagusano! ¡Vienes con la suficiente frecuencia!"

Colagusano se puso rojo, pero suspiro de alivio y se abrió el cabello de su frente sudorosa. Había funcionado. Nada estaba saliendo mal. James lo llevó al hall de entrada, y Colagusano cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ahora.

"Petrificus Totalus", susurró. El hechizo golpeó a James en la espalda y se quedó rígido como una tabla, los brazos estirados a los costados, pero Colagusano lo cogió y lo puso en el suelo. Un ruido fuerte en estos momentos, como por ejemplo el sonido de James Potter estrellarse contra el suelo, totalmente arruinaría sus planes. Se estremeció al pensar en lo disgustó a su Señor que sería si las cosas salían mal.

Se deslizó por la puerta principal y salió más allá de los límites del encantamiento Fidelio. Había dos figuras encapuchadas parados afuera, no verlo, pero sabiendo que estaba allí. Uno de ellos estaba golpeando su pie con impaciencia, e hizo una mueca a Colagusano. Él _estaba_ a tiempo, lo sabía. Él debe ser. El reloj de Potter no se fue rápido

"Colagusano", dijo el recolector, una hembra. "Se tomó su tiempo."

"Son las once", susurró. "Mi Señor - aquí está la casa -" le susurró la ubicación de la otra figura.

Era como si la casa saltó a la vida. Fue de repente, obviamente, visible - ¿cómo si no hubieran visto antes? - Ya través de la ventana, podía ver el fuego que brilla intensamente.

"Mi Señor, James Potter, esta inconsciente", dijo Colagusano. "Los gemelos están durmiendo arriba."

"¿Los otros?" dijo que la cifra que no había hablado todavía. Su voz era alta y fría, y por debajo de su manto, ojos de rubí brillaban con impaciencia.

"Allí", dijo Colagusano, agitando la mano hacia la ventana. "Tres de ellos."

"Una de cada una", susurró la mujer. "Quiero el placer de matar a mi querido primo."

"Impresionante", corrigió Colagusano. Él se sobresaltó ante la mordaz mirada a la mujer le dio.

"Yo _sé_ eso. Fue un desliz de la lengua. "

"Ven", dijo el Señor Oscuro, ya que fue él quien Colagusano tenía tanto miedo de. "Vamos a tratar este asunto."

Colagusano inclinó la cabeza, y el trío caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta principal. Un llamador adornado adornado. "¿Vamos a llamar?" preguntó la mujer burlona. "¿Para darles una oportunidad?" Ella levantó la mano.

"Ahora no es el momento de jugar con la comida, Bellatrix", dijo el Señor Oscuro, y Bellatrix se estremeció, picado por la reprimenda, y rápidamente dejó caer su mano de nuevo a su lado. Por supuesto, tenía razón. Y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, ella se habría asustado que pudiera matarla, pero ella no era cualquier mortífago. Ella era un miembro del círculo íntimo, tal vez el más confiable todos ellos. Uno de los dos mortífagos que saben sobre el plan, "aunque otros no son de fiar" se dijo finalmente. Sin embargo, para esta fase...

El otro que estuvo involucrado fue el hombre petrificado llamado Colagusano que poco a poco abrió la puerta, temiendo que crujían. Bellatrix olió. La única razón por la que estaba aquí era porque él era uno de sus agentes dobles solamente, y la otra odiaba a los Potter. Los Potter no confiaban en ella. Y la confianza es una parte esencial del plan. No fue posible para que tenga éxito sin él (Colagusano), o que se han cambiado guardianes secretos de hace mucho tiempo.

El trío se detuvo en el vestíbulo, los ojos se paseaban en el cuerpo inconsciente de James Potter. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, donde Colagusano le había dejado, una expresión de horror en su rostro. Una expresión que mostró a Colagusano su amigo porque sabía,ahora, de la profundidad de su traición. Su corazón torcido, pero no hizo nada.

Con una mirada de desdén, Voldemort pasó por encima de él, y abrió la puerta a la sala de estar. Se quedaron inmediatamente en shock, miedo; al ver a Voldemort, la traición al ver a Colagusano, la ansiedad por lo que había caído sobre James, antes de que finalmente se recuperara lo suficiente para dibujar sus varitas - pero todo era demasiado tarde. Tres gritos de "Desmaius" y Lily, Remus y Sirius eran tan inconsciente como James.

"Dulces sueños", dijo Bellatrix, sonriendo. "Vas a despertar a una pesadilla."

Luego se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta donde los niños Potter dormían. Ajeno a todo el horror que estaba a punto de ocurrirles. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Ya era hora de poner este plan en acción. Era la única manera de atacar el corazón de los débiles (pero resistente y molesto) grupo de personas que se oponían a Voldemort. Él sonrió. Tomaría tiempo, sí, diez años para ser precisos, pero valdría la pena. Diez años de creer que estaban a salvo, que había sido salvado por un niño, por Ashton Potter. Y entonces...

Entonces, el pensamiento de Voldemort, el mundo mágico era tan bueno como el suyo.

**Así que eso fue sólo un pequeño preludio.****El primer capítulo será hasta pronto y es un poco más largo**. **No voy a contar lo que pasó (o lo que la gente cree que sucedió) que por la noche.**

**-Jaffaninja-**

**Princes-Slash: Seguiré con este finc y por cierto sigue en proceso. Si quieren leerlo en ingles aquí el link (creo que se escribe así XP)**

s/8142711/1/A_Stolen_Childhood

Y Perdón si encuentran faltas de ortografía y de gramática.


	2. Capitulo 1: La desilusión

**No estoy muerta aquí vuelvo, lamento no actualizar tan rápido como quisiera pero he tenido unos meses muy difíciles, pero disfruten el finc.**

**Además donde estaba traduciendo la historia tenía un virus y tuve que eliminar todo lo que tenía :(… y por eso no he podido actualizar, he decidido que subiré un capitulo cada dos semanas (tengo que organizarme o terminare muy mal).**

**Kuro-kun0414 por su comentario y ya le deje al autor tu "recado" ji, ji, ji, disfruta este capítulo.**

**Bueno ya saben Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco la historia solo la traduzco porque la AMO.**

**.-.-.-**

**¡Aquí está el verdadero capítulo primero!****Espero que les guste, he trabajado duro en esto.****Un poco oscuro, pero nada importante como tal.****La violencia hacia el final.**

Una infancia robada

Capítulo uno: La desilusión

Diez años hoy.

Ashton se mordió el labio, mirando a los otros miembros de la familia Potter, y los amigos que habían venido a lo largo. Su madre, Lily, estaba llorando en silencio, examinando una fotografía. Una foto de un muchacho de pelo negro, con sus ojos y todo lo demás iguales a los de James, y se ve exactamente igual que Ashton, volando en una escoba. Otro, sentado en la mesa, era de los dos niños que abrazan casi idénticos. En esa foto, Ashton tenía cinco años de edad.

Su padre James no estaba llorando, pero la tristeza de su rostro era tan pronunciada que era tan bueno como. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos, y Ashton sabía que estaba recordando. Era lo que siempre hacía en este día.

Sirius tenía su brazo alrededor de él, hablando en voz baja. Él no estaba tratando de animarlo, porque el primer semestre de hoy no era alegre. En cambio, él decía palabras de aliento, recordando hermano gemelo de Ashton, el chico con una ligera risa y sonrisa pícara. Ashton propio corazón le dolía, pero estaba decidido a no demostrarlo.

Remus estaba sentado tranquilamente en su silla, mirando fijamente a la misma parte de techo que había estado mirando durante los últimos diez minutos. No había nada particularmente interesante acerca de ese parche de techo. Esta fue la manera de Remus de recordar y honrar. Ashton no sabía cómo podía quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo.

Los otros no habían estado en la casa cuando el hermano de Ashton fue asesinado y Tú-sabes-quien destruido, pero conocían cada detalle. La mayoría de la gente del mundo de los magos tenía una idea, y sabía lo básico. Pero detalle era algo dado a la Orden del Fénix, que aún no se había disuelto. Todavía había Mortífagos tantos todavía llevan a cabo ya-sabes-Quien Está deseos, a pesar de que el propio mago había muerto.

Los Weasley se sentaron en una esquina de la habitación. Ashton amigo Ron no estaba con ellos, eligiendo a sentarse junto a su mejor amigo en su lugar, y Ginny miró como si quisiera venir allí también. Toda la familia se veía sombría. La señora Weasley estaba secándose los ojos con un pañuelo, tratando de no llorar. Sr. Weasley estaba consolando.

Bill y Charlie Weasley también lo hablamos, y si bien parecía sombrío, de vez en cuando lo hicieron sonreír. Estaban recordando los recuerdos de Harry, obviamente, que había sido el chico más increíble. Ashton parpadeó y salió una lágrima. _Apenas puedo recordar a mi hermano gemelo._

Percy estaba junto a la puerta, mirando a los demás, con los ojos duros ablandamiento al captar vislumbres de fotos de Harry. Los gemelos, Fred y George, por una vez no eran bromas o gastando bromas. Ni siquiera estaban hablando. Se quedó mirando en silencio al espacio, sin decir una palabra. Completamente fuera de lugar. Todo el mundo estaba actuando fuera de carácter. La mayoría de las personas en la habitación habían conocido a Harry, y lo amaron.

Hermione Granger, amiga de Ron y Ashton, estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que ellos. "Horrible. Simplemente horrible", susurró ella, leyendo por encima de un artículo de periódico que había llegado de la época. "Oh, Ashton -"

"Lo sé", susurró con voz ronca. "Lo sé."

La familia Bones, o lo que quedaba de ella, también estaban allí. Susan Bones, un compañero de clase de Ashton, quien se encontraba en Hufflepuff, estaba tranquilamente hablando con su tía. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por Tú-sabes-quién, y por lo menos tenía una idea de lo que la familia estaba pasando.

Frank y Alice Longbottom estaban allí, tristemente llorando la pérdida de su propio hijo, Neville, al igual que Harry. Neville había sido asesinado por los mortífagos cuando tenía nueve años, por medio de una violenta maldición que había dejado sólo los restos mutilados de un niño. Era difícil identificarlo posteriormente. Dos meses antes, una cantidad similar de personas se habían reunido con ellos para llorar por Neville.

Emmeline Vance y Sturgis Podmore se sentaron torpemente en uno de los sofás, como si no supieran lo que debieran estar sintiendo. Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba rumiando en silencio en un rincón, y Albus Dumbledore se sentó en una silla al lado de Lily, susurrando a ella, y examinando una foto para sí mismo. En este se mostro a Harry de tres años, con una varita de practica haciendo un hechizo de bocanada de humo. Ashton tuvo que sonreír. Podía recordar esas varitas. Todavía tenía la suya.

Poky, su elfo doméstico, servía bebidas. A pesar de sus grandes pelotas de tenis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Poky había sido un fiel miembro de la familia Potter durante ocho años, y conocía bien a la familia. Mientras que ella no se acordaba de Harry, nada de esto le afectó a ella. Ella era muy sensible.

"¡Si necesita más, se van a volver a llenar!" chilló una reverencia, antes de precipitarse fuera de la habitación. Ashton observó marcharse, en realidad no lo hizo.

"Vamos a hacer un brindis", dijo Dumbledore, tomando su vaso. "Para Harry James Potter."

"Harry Potter", murmuraron todos borrachos. Para su irritación, Ashton se dio cuenta de que le habían dado sólo agua. Entonces, de repente se sintió insignificante. ¿Por qué estaba irritado por algo tan pequeño? Su hermano había muerto hoy.

_Y yo viví,_ se dijo, frotándose el corte en forma de corazón en su frente. Efectivamente, cuando se volvió a llenar las copas, Kingsley levantó un segundo brindis.

"Para Ashton Godric Potter," dijo, con su voz grave y retumbante. "El niño que vivió".

"Ashton Potter," el pueblo murmuró. Ashton se sonrojó, y Ron le pasó el brazo alrededor de él.

"Está bien, amigo."

Ashton asintió, agradecido por el apoyo. Lo necesitaba, precisamente hoy.

Desde que podía recordar, se había reunido en el día de hoy. Los Potter y algunos amigos, para celebrar y llorar. Para llorar a su hermano, Harry. En la noche Tú-sabes-quien había matado a su hermano, la mitad de la habitación había sido arruinado por una maldición "reducto» modificado, modificado por lo que no sólo no lo destruya objetos, haría lo mismo con la gente. Había tan pocos restos que pudieron salvar del doble de Ashton, a excepción de la sangre que había salpicado las paredes y unos trocitos de carne y hueso, que simplemente tenía una lápida memorial fuera en lugar de en realidad él enterrando allí.

Pero también, se reunieron para celebrar la caída del ya-sabes-quién. Debido a que había intentado matar a Ashton, y que no había tenido éxito. La maldición asesina - o cualquier maldición que había sido, tal vez la maldición que Tú-sabes-quien había echado sobre Harry - rebotó frente Ashton, dejando una cicatriz en forma de corazón y la destrucción de Tú-sabes-quién. El corazón supuestamente representaba el amor - el amor tenía Ashton, que Harry había tenido una vez, el amor que Voldemort no podía entender.

Dumbledore tenía varias teorías acerca de lo que había sucedido, pero la que él creía más probable era que Harry se había despertado, y trató de salvar a Ashton. Ashton hizo una mueca cada vez que oía eso, pero si es cierto - bueno, el amor hubiera sido un escudo, protegiendo Ashton, y que refleja la maldición que había tomado la vida de Harry. Ese amor seguiría protegiendo a Ashton ahora, si tú-sabes-quien alguna vez fuera a volver.

"Una maldición no puede destruir un sacrificio tan grande," Dumbledore le había dicho una vez.

Ashton sabía que había una profecía implicada, que había causado que ya-sabes-quién para tratar de matar a los gemelos en el primer lugar, pero ambos (Dumbledore y sus padres) se negaron a decirle algo respecto. Había tratado de la mendicidad y el tratamiento del silencio, y les decía que merecía saber por qué su hermano había muerto, pero no se movió.

Las celebraciones que se produjeron en la mayor parte del mundo de los magos no se producirían en el Valle de Godric hasta después del almuerzo, cuando el día se convirtió en mediodía. Era su manera de honrar a los dos muchachos, y que abarca las dos emociones del día traído. Él júbilo y la desolación. Los opuestos. Hoy en día, tenía mucho que celebrar y mucho por lo que llorar.

Ashton había querido mucho a su hermano y él sólo podo ver a su hermano lo suficiente. Lo suficiente para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

El último de los muñecos de madera se estrelló contra la pared. Un joven con túnicas negras apretó el puño, y el muñeco explotó, la ducha de la habitación subterránea con astillas y desechos de madera. Otro muchacho de pie junto a él frunció el ceño.

"Muéstrame", murmuró el segundo chico, el envío de una fila de maniquíes de estrellarse contra el techo y golpear de nuevo al suelo. "¿Cómo se llega a explotar de esa manera?"

Sonriendo, el primer chico se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba junto a la puerta, mirándolo con ojos de rubí.

"¿Sí, padre?", le preguntó. A toda prisa, el segundo chico también se dio la vuelta.

"Su formación se desarrolla bien, ya veo," dijo la voz fría. "Tu magia sin varita es cada vez mejor".

"¿Se espera que de otra manera?" el joven dijo, sonriendo. "Yo soy uno de sus herederos, padre."

"Por supuesto," dijo Voldemort. "Y en cuanto a por qué he venido. Hay un asunto a que deseo que los dos resuelvan".

Los jóvenes se enderezaron. El primero era alto y delgado, y parecía que tenía tal vez dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad, aunque era difícil de decir. El otro, de la misma edad, más músculo. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué es?" -preguntó el primero.

"Malfoy ha informado que un grupo de miembros de la Orden que ajustará Crouch y su padre. Crouch padre es un espía de gran utilidad en el Ministerio, aunque no de muy buena gana."

El joven delgado resopló. "¿Él está bajo la maldición Imperius, entonces? ¿Fundido en él por su hijo?"

"Sí, pero Malfoy cree que los miembros de la Orden conocen las verdaderas lealtades de Crouch Junior. No puedo probarlo -".

"¿Es por eso que el Ministerio no debe involucrarse, pero probablemente ha autorizado este secreto? ¿Y quieren que lo deje?" adivinó el otro chico.

"Sí. A pesar de que va a ser irritante para perder la información del Sr. Crouch en el Ministerio, no es como si no tuviéramos otros espías. Usted no será capaz de detenerlo sin probar la identidad del señor Crouch, pero a él no le importa. "

"Él quiso mostrarlo durante años", dijo un niño, asintiendo.

"Sí. Un mensaje fuerte. Revelar que ustedes son mis hijos, pero nada, repito, nada más. Esa parte debe mantenerse en secreto. Y mantenerlo vivo. Gravemente herido si se quiere. Demuestren su poder, pero no los maten. Ellos tienen que entregar su mensaje. "

"No se preocupe, padre. No te fallaré", prometió el primer joven.

"Usted se ha demostrado que es capaz. No estoy preocupado", dijo Voldemort.

"¿Padre?" -preguntó el segundo chico.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Vamos a mostrarnos al mundo?, ¿no?"

Voldemort sonrió, algo extraño, pero uno de los jóvenes parecía acostumbrado. "Mis hijos, que ya somos. Poco a poco, pero estamos saliendo. Ya está listo. Estamos comenzando hoy. Recuerde, sin embargo, estas cosas llevan su tiempo." Su tono cambió. "Vallan ahora, mis hijos".no

Los jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Voldemort se permitió una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que, ahora, era casi invencible.

Las fiestas habían terminado ahora, y todos se habían ido a casa. Ashton Potter se sentó en la sala de estar, gastado, y sumido en sus pensamientos. Trató de recordar sus recuerdos de su hermano, porque parecía lo correcto. Y él quería. Quería recordar. Tenía un pensadero delante de él en la mesa, y él levantó su varita a la cabeza, dibujándolos en hilos de plata largos.

Los colocó en el pensadero y observó su Reglamento, antes de hundir la cabeza con un "plug" Él no podía esperar más para ver a su hermano.

El primer recuerdo es de cuando eran tan jóvenes que estaba sorprendido de que pudiera recordar nada. Era un simple recuerdo de los miraba su madre cocina. Harry y Ashton estaban sentados en el banco, viendo como Lily agitó su varita y los ingredientes añadidos. Los dos chicos se rieron cuando Lily golpeó accidentalmente el vaso y cayó al suelo, y Lily se rió también, pellizcar la nariz y murmurando "¡Fresco!" que los hizo reír más. Ashton hizo una mueca, sintiendo las lágrimas pinchar los ojos. Su hermano no podía reír, ahora.

La memoria del pasado, y ahora eran tres, compitiendo entre sí en escobas y realizar maniobras que pensaron, en su momento, fueron audaces e inteligentes, pero ahora parecía tonto y ridículo. Ashton sonrió mientras veía a Harry y su inmersión yo más joven de la chimenea. James estaba observando, también, la sonrisa que llevaba irradiaba de su rostro. Lily salió, regañando a James por dejarlos montar escobas tan jóvenes, y vinieron abajo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una vez más, se movió, y él les mostró a las cuatro. Fueron duelos con varitas su práctica, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue enviar chispas uno al otro. Harry era obviamente el mejor duelista, por sus chispas fue más allá y duró más tiempo. Ashton se dio por vencido y se aventó a su gemelo para asiéndole cosquillas, y cayeron al suelo, chillando de risa. James y Lily salieron a ver lo que estaba pasaba, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero luego sonrió por lo que vio. James se unió, hasta que el niño le gritó que se detuviera. Ashton sonrió a eso. Todavía odiaba las cosquillas.

Y ahora eran cinco, visitar el Callejón Diagon por primera vez. Los muchachos idénticos presionaron la cara a las ventanas y ojos desorbitados a las escobas de _Suministros de Quidditch de calidad_. El observó los búhos en Eeylops Owl Emporium y disfrutaron de helados salón Florean Fortescue Ice Cream. Ashton vio a Harry rodar los ojos del escarabajo del bolsillo y dejarlo en helados joven Ashton. Ashton joven gritó cuando se dio cuenta, haciendo que sus padres a azotar alrededor en shock y Harry se echó a reír.

Él tenía más recuerdos para ver, pero él sacó la cabeza, no quería verlos ahora mismo. Su madre lo miraba desde la puerta, una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de no llorar él mismo.

Harry miró casi exactamente como él - los mismos ojos verdes, ojos de Lily, mismo pelo sucio negro, aunque Ashton tendía a comportarse mejor, misma sonrisa torcida y una sonrisa pícara, que había entrado definitivamente de James. Habían sido casi idénticas.

_Sólo que ahora, gracias a Ya-Sabes-Quién, yo tengo una cicatriz en la frente y él...__muerto,_ pensó con tristeza Ashton. Se frotó la cicatriz irritado-. _Si Tú-sabes-quien no estuviera ya muerto, lo mataría ahora mismo._ Generalmente Ashton odiaba la idea de matar, sino para Ya-Sabes-Quién, podría muy fácilmente hacer una excepción. _Es apenas una persona, más como una criatura.__Así que no es como que estoy teniendo una vida humana.__Y no es como si a nadie le importaría._

Lily le acarició el pelo y murmuró acerca de lo orgullosa que estaba de él y lo mucho que lo amaba. "Te amo demasiado, mamá", dijo, mirando hacia ella.

"Sería catorce años, casi quince años, la misma edad que tú," dijo Lily suavemente.

Ashton asintió. En su quinto año de Hogwarts, teniendo TIMOs al final del año escolar, jugando Quidditch en su tiempo libre o tal vez de estar en el equipo de casa. Él sería un Gryffindor, Ashton sabía. Se había bloqueado una maldición por su hermano gemelo. Si eso no era valentía, ¿qué era? Harry era un verdadero Gryffindor. Y toda su familia había estado en esa casa.

"Nosotros estaríamos celebrando la derrota de ya-sabes-quién, y no sería agridulce", agregó Lily.

Agridulce, sí, esa era la palabra correcta. Ashton había pasado la mitad del día la felicitación, la otra mitad se compadecía. Todo el día había sido agridulce. Y ahora todo el mundo se había ido. Incluso su padre y Sirius - tenían negocios de la Orden. Se había hablado de una redada, pero no dijo nada más, excepto por lo que estaba pasando con ellos - Kingsley Shacklebolt, Diggle Dedalus, y Nymphadora Tonks. Ashton estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su padre, pero Lily le aseguró que estaría bien. Ellos no esperaban ninguna oposición, y si lo había, era probable que sea sólo un Mortífago y, posiblemente, un hombre con el que había usado un Imperius.

"Así que va a ganar, ¿no?" Ashton había pedido, tratando de no traicionar lo preocupado que estaba por su padre.

Lily le revolvió el pelo. "Probablemente no va a ser una batalla, Ash."

Ashton había relajado cuando escuchó eso. Nada le importaba más que su familia y amigos.

James vio al niño resbale su escoba y desterrar a la basura en algún lugar, y le indicó a sus compañeros miembros de la Orden para detener y agacharse detrás de unos arbustos. Estaban dentro de las salas, tal vez seis metros de Barty Crouch Junior, que estaba sentado en la puerta. Dos niños estaban caminando hacia él. Cuando vio a los chicos, se puso de pie.

"¡Se han tomado tu tiempo, Herederos oscuros!" dijo.

_¿Herederos oscuros?_ pensó James. _¿Son sus nombres o qué?_

Un chico se encogió de hombros. Fue con capa y capucha, y James no podía ver sus ojos, pero en su boca una sonrisa juguetona. Él era el más alto y más delgado de los dos. "Mi querido Barty, sabes que nunca es tarde para una cita."

"Bueno, yo esperaba la orden de estar aquí por ahora. Ellos se manifiestan en cualquier momento", defendió Barty.

"Podemos lidiar con ellos", dijo el otro chico. "No te preocupes".

"No se me ocurriría", respondió Barty. "¿Cuáles son los planes del Señor para mi padre? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?"

"Mantenlo bajo la Maldición Imperius", dijo el primer chico. James se estremeció. Así que el señor Crouch había estado bajo la maldición Imperius, alimentando la información mortífagos, posiblemente durante años. ¿Cuánto saben los mortífagos del Ministerio? ¿Hubo otros espías?

"Padre piensa que aún podría ser útil", añadió el otro joven. ¿Qué edad tenían los niños? ¿Dieciséis?

"Bueno, no puedo encontrar un uso para él, ni siquiera entretenimiento", dijo Barty. "Un viejo bailando tap se pone aburrido después de un tiempo."

James sacudió con furia. Oyó Tonks se horroriza. "¡¿Cómo se atreve?!" dijo. James estuvo de acuerdo con mucha firmeza. Eso era enfermo, justo el tipo de cosa que un Mortífago haría. Apretó los puños.

"Padre es más creativo, y también tiene previsto interrogarlo. Después de eso, bueno, podría ser útil como un ejemplo". El heredero más delgado oscuro encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe?"

"El Señor Oscuro es realmente creativo", coincidió Barty. James hizo una mueca. Señor Oscuro. Eso quería decir... no podía ser...

"¿El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ha vuelto?" susurró Diggle. "¿Está de vuelta?"

"O nunca se ha ido", reflexionó Kingsley.

James hizo un gesto para que se callara como Barty continuó. "Tienen suerte de tenerlo como su padre, Herederos Oscuros."

_Eso_ fue como un puñetazo en el estómago ¿Estos son los hijos de Voldemort? ¿Sus herederos? ¿Desde cuándo Voldemort tiene hijos, y cómo habían sido escondidos? De repente, los chicos, que habían mirado casi risible hace un minuto con sus túnicas y capuchas, parecían mucho más peligrosos.

"De hecho", dijo el primer chico con frialdad. "Barty, necesito que tomes a tu padre nada útil, y se vallan. Adentró a la guarida, o fuera de él."

_¿La guarida?__ ¿__Es ahí donde Voldemort ha estado escondiendo?_ "¿Usted no quiere que peleé?" Barty preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Crees que puedes tratar con ellos mismos?" Había una nota de burla en su voz. Barty debe estar en buenas relaciones con los dos chicos. Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los mortífagos no se le permitiría a hacerles frente con tan poco respeto.

"Por favor. Me he estado muriendo por probar _succendo_ desde hace semanas. Y creo que puedo tratar con ellos. Están escondidos por ahí ", agregó el chico, señalando hacia donde estaban escondidos", y escuchando cada palabra que decimos. "

Se quedó helada.

Barty se rió. "¡Se han encontrado algo de información, que incómodo, entonces! ¡Pensaron que la guerra había terminado!" Él se rió en voz baja."Idiotas".

"El plan de mi padre está en proceso. No va a fracasar. Pero de todos modos, Barty, ve y entra. Tenemos asuntos que atender."

"Muy bien", dijo Barty, rumbo dentro. "¡La Orden es patética!" añadió por encima del hombro, sabiendo que podían oír. Sirius hizo una mueca ante el comentario. "Canalla", murmuró.

"Pueden salir ahora", dijo el Heredero Oscuro segundo. "Sabemos que están ahí."

De mala gana, James y los otros miembros de la Orden salieron de detrás de los arbustos.

"Supongo que no estás aquí para espiar", dijo el primer chico, que parecía ser más hablador que su... hermano. ¿Fue su hermano? Bueno, los dos eran hijos de Voldemort... "Generalmente la Orden piensa que debajo de ellos."

"No. Teníamos la sospecha de que Barty Crouch Junior y posiblemente Barty Crouch Señor de tener participación Mortífaga. Estamos aquí en una redada," James le dijo. "Y ahora han confirmado pruebas de la culpabilidad Barty Junior y la prueba de la inocencia de Barty Señor".

"Y nosotros estamos aquí para entregar un mensaje de nuestro padre", respondió el joven.

"¿Qué clase de mensaje?" Diggle pidió cautela. "¿Qué necesita El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado?"

"¿No hay valor para decir su nombre?" el otro joven se burló. "Este mensaje sólo puede ser enviado por acción".

James sacó su varita, y detrás de él, oyó que los demás hagan lo mismo. "Creo que deberías salir o nos veremos obligados a hacer daño", dijo con calma. Bueno, _eran_ sólo dos chicos, ¿no? Incluso si fueran herederos de Voldemort.

Una vez más, los chicos sonrieron, y de pronto él y los demás fueron destruidas de nuevo por una ola de fuerza. James se estrelló contra el suelo, sin aliento, y miró a los chicos mientras pelean por sus pies. No se había movido. Habían hecho eso sin varita y de forma no verbal.

_Así que tal vez son un peligro después de todo._ James se levantó y corrió hacia él, los otros detrás de él. "Stupefy!" -gritó.

Con pereza, incluso, ambos muchachos conjuró un escudo de cuerpo completo que absorbió el hechizo. "¡Diffindo!" el segundo llamado. Detrás de James, Diggle gritó de dolor. James volvió a mirar y vio acostado tendido en el suelo, una larga herida sangraba por el pecho. Prometiéndose que ayudaría a Diggle una vez que hubiera llegado al Heredero Oscuro, él siguió corriendo.

"¡Stupefy!" -gritó de nuevo, oyendo a Kingsley, Sirius y Tonks gritar demasiado. Cuatro encantamientos dieron directamente hacia él Heredero Oscuro, debería haber destrozado el escudo del muchacho y noquearlo durante mucho tiempo, pero se recuperó justo a la salida y navegó de vuelta hacia ellos, y se les obligó a agacharse. Dejaron de correr y empezó el duelo correctamente.

"¡Aruspices Exactos!" el primer muchacho entonaba, a la vez que da un paso fuera del camino de un _rictusempra_ y _furnuculus_. Sirius se quedó sin aliento, y cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor y tratando de murmurar contra-maldiciones. La maldición expulsión podía matar.

La ira brotó en James al ver a su amigo tendido en el suelo, tratando de convencer a sus entrañas de nuevo en el vientre y gimiendo. Gritó "¡Petrificus Totalus!", Perdiendo el primer chico que le estaba apuntando para golpear, pero el segundo, que se dejó caer al suelo. El primero parecía furioso, y quizás... preocupado. _Probablemente luchan mejor juntos._

"¡Succendo!" dijo el muchacho, rabia fría que parecía irradiar del hechizo. James frunció el ceño. Ese fue el hechizo que le había dicho que quería probar...

Luego dejó sus pensamientos y jadeó de horror. Tonks estaba gritando, gritando de dolor. Ella estaba en llamas. Era como si la maldición modificado reducto - sólo se trataba de un Incendio modificado. Había odio en todo la expresión del muchacho

"Aguamenti!", dijo James, ignorando al niño por un momento, pero sintiendo candente ira hacia él. Sirius y Diggle estaban bastante mal - que obviamente tenían un dolor intenso - pero Tonks estaba gritando tan fuerte y lleno de tormento, y James pudo sentir el calor. El encanto de agua apagar la mayor parte del fuego y Tonks se recuperó lo suficiente para apagar el resto, y se desmayó después. James volvió su atención de nuevo a la batalla.

"¡Osconfractus!" dijo el niño. Kingsley gruñó de dolor, y James pudo oír el hueso en su pierna grieta Kingsley, dos, tres veces.

"¡Immobulus!" De repente, James no podía moverse. El muchacho se acercó a él, sonriendo fríamente, con los ojos ocultos por la capucha que llevaba. Detrás de James, Sirius en el suelo y Tonks, segura, pero inconsciente, Kingsley, quien estaba tratando de arreglar su pierna, y Diggle, que se había recuperado lo suficiente como para enviar un hechizo impresionante en la juventud.

Gruñendo con irritación, el muchacho desvió el hechizo y envió otra maldición de corte en Diggle, que gritaba de dolor. James trató de liberarse del hechizo de congelación, pero no pudo. Era demasiado fuerte. Los chicos eran mucho, mucho más poderosos de lo que había supuesto.

Satisfecho, el muchacho se volvió hacia él. "James Potter," dijo fríamente. "Estaba empezando a preguntarme si me gustaría verte de nuevo."

_¿Nuevamente?_ pensó James. _Nunca lo había visto.__Nadie lo ha hecho __¡__Es por eso que no sé nada de él!_ Trató de moverse, de levantar su varita, pero el encanto se mantuvo firme.

"Supongo que usted se está preguntando exactamente lo que somos", dijo el muchacho. Estaba burlándose. "Nosotros somos los herederos oscuros, hijos de Voldemort Hemos sido entrenados por él ya que podíamos mantener nuestras varitas en la mano, y no hace falta decir -". Aquí el muchacho sonrió "- que ahora somos extremadamente poderosos Padre nos envió para darles un ejemplo de nuestro poder".

James consiguió su boca no congelada. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto?"

"¿Por qué te parece?" dijo el niño. "Mi padre me quiere. Vengo con un mensaje, a partir de él. Él no aprecia este tipo de ataques. Desistir, o me han hecho tratar de matarte. Y yo no soy feliz se las arregló para mala suerte de mi hermano."

_¡Se estaban disparando corte maleficios y maldiciones entrañas expulsando a nosotros!_

"Sectumsempra", dijo el niño, y James fue liberado por completo del hechizo de congelación, pero el uso del chico de _Sectumsempra_ causó heridas a aparecer en todo el cuerpo de James. Él lanzó un grito de dolor, y comenzó a sangrar, empapando a través de sus ropas.

_Sectumsempra es uno de los hechizos de Snape.__¿Cómo lo sabes...?_

"Nos reuniremos de nuevo, James Potter," dijo el muchacho en voz baja. "Si yo no quiero que mueras, será mejor pedir ayuda, ya que usted parece un poco preocupado ¡Auxilium!"

El muchacho lanzó un hechizo en el aire, y luego, sonriendo fríamente, dio media vuelta y se alejó, la liberación de su hermano, y dejando a James, Sirius, Tonks, Diggle, y Kingsley tendido en el suelo en un dolor increíble.

**¡Por favor, hágamelo saber lo que piensas!****De votos es de agradecer.**

**-Jaffaninja-**

**.-.-.-.-**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaa termine, uf estoy agotada,**

**He tenido que terminar todo esto en un día ya que no quería hacerlos esperar más.**

**Adiós**

**Princes-Slash**

**(Me siento agente secreto escribiendo mi "nombre" al final del finc como Jaffaninja XD)**


End file.
